


Curse-Bound Redemption

by N_Scribe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A curse makes this inherently dub-con for various reasons, And very self-indulgent so please do not read if you do not approve of S.I.'s, M/M, This is slow-burn because Bobo Del Rey is an angry man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: AU from Season One finds an unfortunate stranger coming to Purgatory at the wrong time and being bound to Bobo Del Rey setting things not even Constance could have foreseen.He just has to survive Bobo's antagonism and displeasure at everything first which might just be the impossible task while finding out exactly what the perimeters of the curse actually are which doesn't please anyone involved.
Relationships: Bobo Del Rey| Robert Svane/ Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Of Storms, Being Stranded, and Piss-poor Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own Nathaniel and anyone you don’t recognize from the Wynonna Earp Universe as well as the plot. Everyone else is borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. 
> 
> Author’s note: Self-indulgent S.I. is what this is so feel free to skip and block the tag which is the same as the title but without the hyphens.
> 
> When he gets stranded in Purgatory at the wrong time and bound to a very antagonistic Bobo Del Rey, Nathaniel sets things into motion even Constance doesn’t foresee happening. 
> 
> Well, that is if he can survive his “charming” husband.
> 
> Warnings will be given on a part-by-part basis and this will be updated…sporadically. Also, timeline is AU as of Season One because I do not want to incorporate Willa in this universe. So if that offends then by all means skip. 
> 
> No real warnings save for a very displeased Bobo Del Rey which the man might be a warning all his own….

_Prologue: Of Storms, Being Stranded, and Piss-poor Timing_

It was pouring rain and he was stranded. A flash of lightning followed by a loud rumble of thunder has him flinching as he hurries along the road praying for somewhere to wait it out and perhaps get some help.

Things could not have picked a better time to just spiral, he decides as he pulls uselessly at the hoodie that was barely helping anything with the winds trying to whip it off his head constantly.

Nathaniel is pretty sure Purgatory is the most aptly named place, ever.

He’s not sure how long it takes him to get into town only that he’s soaking wet, tired, and not in the mood to be picky about anything which is why the lit sign open sign by the bar proclaiming itself ‘Shorty’s’ is what he forces himself to stumble into. His hoodie is damp, most of him is and he uses a moment to pull it over his head. The shirt underneath is no better but at least it doesn’t feel like it weighs a ton. He runs a shaking hand through his short-cropped brown hair taking a breath to try and center himself.

“Well, isn’t this just promising…” A woman’s voice has him shifting his attention and through rain and fogged glasses, he sees a figure approach, “You will do just nicely for what I have in mind.”

“Hey, don’t let her…” The yelled warning comes too late as the feel of her fingers closing around his wrist is suddenly his biggest concern seconds before blinding pain has him crying out and trying, without success, to pull away. He’s vaguely aware of speaking (chanting) before the pain gets so bad that spots dance in his vision. It’s not much longer than that before everything goes black.

“…fucking bitch is going to be buried in the goddamn salt flats so help me…” The angry tone as he’s coming to has Nathaniel flinching and then groaning as his head tells him he’d probably hit it on the way down. “Oh, you’re finally awake. Fantastic.”

Slowly, groggily, he sits up as he tries to get his mind to register what happened. “What…did she do to me?”

“A spell,” comes the sarcastic response, “Couldn’t tell but the, you know, chanting?”

“Not while it felt like fire was being poured through my veins,” he retorts, “And who the hell are you?”

The male crouches down, blue eyes narrowed, lips curved upwards in the most disagreeable snarl Nathaniel had ever seen. “I’m apparently your husband. Congratulations, Sweetheart,” comes the growled tone. The sound is so inhuman that Nathaniel is taken aback.

For a moment or two.

“W-wait,” he chokes out staring at him, “Did you just…say…husband?”

“Fantastic, you’re slow-witted aren’t you?” comes the biting remark before he finds himself dragged to his feet and shoved none-too-gently into a booth. “Here’s the long and short of it; welcome to Purgatory, you just got cursed by a witch to be bound to me. So yeah, married. Good luck, you’re going to need it.”

Nathaniel struggles to wrap his mind around the stranger’s words before he manages, “D-do I get your name in all of this or…”

“I’m not drunk enough for this,” comes the retort as the male rises almost as if burnt, “Someone fucking explain to this idiot what she fucking did and keep him from the city limits since I am pretty sure now the curse affects him. I’m washing my hands of this entire fuckin’ nightmare. Also, Earp, you owe me. Big time.”

With that, Nate watches him stalk for the door of the bar and out of it before his throat closes and he slides of the bar with a startled sound. It’s not a moment before the other steps (stumbles) back in with a look of pure-loathing. “Are you fucking…So, this is how she gets her rocks off is it?”

“Looks like you can’t go far from him,” comes a soft remark, “Maybe you might want to find out exactly what she did before you both get hurt.”

Nathaniel is pressed against the side of the booth where he’d taken the spill staring at the dark haired, deeply prickly male before realizing that his eyes are now red. Demonic red. His breathing hitches. “Y-you’re…”

“I do not have time to coddle you,” comes the snarled warning, “So you’re just going to have to be fine with this right now.”

“Hey, look, if you can manage to just sit across the bar from him, someone else will handle the explanations,” comes the firm voice of a woman who crosses to Nathaniel before extending a hand, “Hi, I’m Wynonna Earp, and well, Purgatory is pretty correctly named as you’ll find out. C'mon, you need to get off the floor and I’ll try and piece together an explanation for the angry fur-wearing Revenant. His name, by the way, is Bobo Del Rey. What’s yours while we’re on the subject?”

“Nathaniel,” he answers, “But most people call me Nathan or Nate. Usually Nate because it’s shorter.”

“Well, Nate, you unfortunately wandered in here in the midst of a pretty unhappy witch wanting revenge. So…umm…were you passing through or…”

“Sort of,” he admits, “I was stranded outside the sign that read 'Welcome to Purgatory about the time the storm kicked up. I just…needed somewhere to dry off and figure something out. Guess, I have a little more to figure out now?”

“Seems like it. But I tell you what; I’m going to get the best people I know to figure out how to fix this so that you and our very unhappy Revenant can get back to your own lives, okay? Just bear with this for a bit.”

“He’s terrifying.”

“Can’t argue with that because he is. So just sort of try and stay out of his way as much as you can.”

“Which apparently is about the size of this bar?”

Wynonna winces. “Yeah, that might be a little bit difficult to figure out but…trying has to count for something. And I think in this case looking after you is in his best interest so I doubt you’ll die.”

“I think there are worst things.”

“Let’s not consider those at the moment.”

“Anything I need to know?”

Wynonna sighs. “Let’s just go with there are 77 Revenants thanks to my great-great grandfather Wyatt Earp being cursed by a demon. Bobo here is the unofficial leader of said Revenants and we’re sort of on a slight kind of truce type thing. It’s complicated. He just knows I’ll shoot anyone of his idiots who are idiots without prejudice. Oh, also, he controls metal so be careful of that.”

“And has a fantastic temper.”

“Yeah, that too.”

Slowly, he brings a hand to his face again righting his glasses which he is sure he should be glad didn’t break when he fell and says quietly, “For whatever it’s worth, I am really sorry for this.”

“Not yet you’re not, but I’ll fix that.”

Nate is pretty sure it’s more a promise than a threat and feels himself tense somewhat. The immediate, “You will not threaten and or be violent to him, Bobo Del Rey!” from Wynonna doesn’t make him feel much better.

How had he gotten himself into this again?

_'Oh, you know,’_ comes the reminder in an almost familiar caustic tone in his head, _'you decided to come out to your roommate on a road trip and it did not go well. Good job, Nathaniel. Fan-fucking-tastic job, really. You get an A for fucking up this badly.’_

He’s just not sure how in the world to fix this or if it could be fixed.


	2. Part One: The Beginning of...Something Pretty Awful No Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: *see Prologue*
> 
> Author’s Note: And things continue spiraling in the way it does with curses. Probably should throw in a dub-con warning just because of the nature of curses and whatnot. 
> 
> Also, Bobo is not in good humor so he’s pretty antagonistic and threatens. A lot. 
> 
> Nathaniel is starting to wonder if he’s going to survive this and not liking his odds. At all.

_Part One: The Beginning of Something…Pretty Awful No Doubt_

He’s no more ready when the other is done drowning whatever he was feeling in alcohol. Somehow, Nathaniel is sure this is only going to make things worse and not better but he senses that saying that is only going to get another tongue-lashing he does not want from the other. And he was far more content on keeping the room between them.

Drinking one’s problems had never made them easy to deal with, he’d learned that from experience and he’s not sure what this man’s temperament is when drunk and doesn’t like the thought of him being inhuman in addition to angry and bitter. But he had to take this in stride because freaking out was not going to help.

He can’t squash the thought that nothing might help at this point. He accepts a warm drink as he was still damp. The realization that this was all he had to wear has him tensing somewhat. He’d been forced out of the car without a single item that was his save what he had on his person. “You okay? I mean other than, you know…” the tilt towards Bobo has him giving a wane smile.

“He’s…something? But no, I was just realizing that I have nothing but my clothes, wallet, and cellphone.” Everything else had been in the trunk of the car that his clearly ex-roommate had taken off in.

“How did it happen?”

“Difference in morals,” he says quietly looking away, “I came out to him thinking that he might be okay with it and he…dropped me on the side of the road in the pouring rain at the edge of town called Purgatory.”

“Fantastic reaction to that. Were you confessing to him?”

“No, gods no,” Nathaniel says quickly, “He was straight and I just wanted to clear the air between us. We’d known each other since college. I figured…he’d be okay with it. Clearly I’m bad at reading people.”

“He was a dick,” comes Wynonna’s response as she slides into the seat across from him, “No one should be that petty. Oh, this is my sister Waverly. And before you worry, she has a girlfriend so there’s no need for you to panic. Also, we have a very gay friend so…you’re not alone. Don’t know about Bobo but…”

Nathaniel winces. “I am not about to ask him any questions pertaining to…” He winces, “I really hope that’s not gonna be a necessary conversation, ever.”

“Well so long as she didn’t put that clause into whatever curse she did, you should be just fine.”

Nathaniel stares at her across the table. “What…is the probability that she didn’t? Like, how angry with him was she?”

Wynonna goes quiet a moment before remarking, “We might want to stop by a store and get you some…supplies at some point.”

Nathaniel drops his head onto his arm. “Fantastic. Just…fantastic. What was with her, anyway?”

“Oh, Constance Clootie? She’s a sadistic bitch and was apparently trying to raise her two demon-spawn children killed by Wyatt. Bobo wanted out of here badly enough that he agreed to help but apparently he’s gotten tired of her demands and well, he decided to set her plans up in flames. Literally. He’s not one to be trifled with so she’s now angry and well, you are just a means to an end apparently.”

“Sounds about right for me,” he says sarcastically, “Everything is just bad timing in my life apparently.”

“I can’t say as I blame you for being prickly but just know that you’ve got people who are going to try and help fix this, okay? Just keep yourself as out of his way as you possibly can.”

He’d go to answer but a gruff voice cuts in, “If you’re done babying him, Earp, I’m going home so he’s…coming with me.”

“If you hurt him…”

“That’s out of your control, you realize. He’s mine. I’ll do with him as I see fit.”

“Didn’t they do away with the ability to own people a couple of decades ago?” Nathaniel finds himself retorting, “Don’t talk to me like…” The look he gives has him immediately going silent; as that demonic visage reappears and he flinches.

“Did I stutter?” He shakes his head immediately at the snarled demand. “No, I didn’t think so. So get up and let’s go.”

He hates how shaky he feels when he manages to rise to his feet. He hates how badly his heart is pounding and is sure the other can hear it as he follows him towards the door. “Bobo,” comes Wynonna’s voice before they exit, “You do not need to take ill with an innocent over this. We’ll get it fixed.”

“And if you don’t?”

“Then perhaps you can remember how to be Robert for the sake of someone who has not wronged you.”

Nathaniel watches his lips curve upwards and tenses more at the look of loathing. “Watch yourself, Earp. Let me know if you find out anything useful. And it’s Bobo. Call me **that** again and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

There is a story there, Nate immediately realizes but he is not courageous enough to even go near asking. In fact, he keeps all his thoughts and comments to himself as he follows the other who seemed inclined to just walk to where ever they were going. Unfortunately the other sets a brisk pace and Nathaniel wishes he were in better shape to keep fully up with him but nothing seems to be going his way.

And it takes twice for Bobo to get out of range before he gets frustrated and stalks to him. Fearing some violent lashing-out he tenses instinctively. “Seriously, of all the people she could bind me to it has to be someone with zero survival skills who’s too goddamn skittish…Yeah, suppose I deserved this one didn’t I?” he huffs as he reaches down and tugs him up with a terse, “We’re not far so you can damn well drag your carcass the rest of the way. Fall behind again and I’m dragging you and that definitely won’t be pleasant.”

“C-can we just pause for a moment? Unlike you, I’m not used to walking for miles all at once.”

“Your fainting spell didn’t give you enough energy back?”

The snarky retort has Nate’s fingers tightening at his sides. “Could you please just try and not be a dick for a few minutes?! I didn’t ask for this or you and quite frankly, I wouldn’t wish you on my worst enemy because they wouldn’t deserve your personality in their space!”

“Careful trying to bare teeth at me, sweetheart,” Bobo remarks leaning close before snapping his teeth in a most unsettling manner, “Because I assure you mine are so much worse. Now walk or I’ll drag you by whatever body part I get a hold of first.”

Nathaniel is very sure he’s not joking and starts moving trying more to keep up with him because he’s very sure the other is not joking. It’s just hard and everything is straining by the time they wind up in what seems to be a mix of a mobile home and RV park. And no one looks friendly. “Do not ask,” comes Bobo’s biting tone when those ambling around gaze at Nathaniel. “Hurry up, you pest, before I let them play with you.”

Nate keeps close to the male’s back feeling more and more ill at ease. He finds himself pushed towards the door of a trailer, “Get in there and stay put while I handle things. Make a nuisance of yourself in my things and you and I will talk and it won’t end well.”

Nate slips into the building and lets the door closed sure nothing he says to anyone is going to be complimentary to Nathaniel himself but there was clearly no help for it. He finds himself limping to a small bench and he sinks down onto it with a soft sound of distress. He knows he needs to get a grip and calm down but he’s absolutely terrified and not sure how safe he is alone with the man he was bound to.


	3. Part Two: Small Spaces Don't Work Well with Angry Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: *See Prologue*
> 
> Author’s Note: It’s not getting any easier to deal with Purgatory’s resident Revenant and Nate is finding himself with a few quick lessons in just how traumatizing Bobo Del Rey can be. 
> 
> Warnings merely include a not-pleased agitated Bobo Del Rey with no sympathy for anyone. I’m pretty sure this’ll be the warning for a very long time...

Part Two: Small Spaces Don't Work Well with Angry Demons

The sound of the door opening and then slamming shut is enough to have him curling into himself realizing that it meant the man was in there. With him. If you could call an angry demonic menace anything close to a man at this point. Nate isn't sure but what he is sure of is that his breathing is sharpening and he's on the edge of a panicked response to the other's clear irritation.

“Scared of me? Good, at least you got that quickly enough,” comes his irritated tone as he crouches in front of him before reaching and gripping his jaw. “Pay attention, Sweetheart, 'cause we are only going to have this particular conversation once; You will keep your mouth shut when you are around the others. Not a word. Nothing. They speak to you then you answer only what they ask and only if it's not pertaining to what you are doing here. They probably will ignore you because I've made it clear that you are not to be bothered so don't make yourself a pest to them. They could very well try to eat you. And while the bond clearly won't let either of us die separate from another it will no doubt still hurt like hell.” He lets go and asks, “Did you get all of that?”

“Y-yes,” Nate manages to get out, “D-don't antagonize or talk to the Revenants. G-got it.”

He gazes down him and tsks, “You're still damp and...it's all you've got, right? Gonna get a cold if we don't get you something else and I'm not a nursemaid.” His jaw tightens somewhat before tugs him upright, “Bathroom is this way. I'll get you something for temporary because I do not want to deal with you catching a cold while I can't get away from you. Get warmed up.”

Nathaniel is tempted to lock the door when he gets in there but considering that he needed something to change into he reluctantly doesn't as he pulls his soaked clothing back off. Honestly, he was sure Bobo had a point about him coming down with a cold since he'd been in it way too long and hopes that this will mitigate it so that he's not pushing the man's rather formidable temper. It's a stand-in shower and he's glad for the waxy-appearance of the glass because he's not at all comfortable in this place with the angry demon close by.

He's no calmer but he's almost gotten himself quickly cleaned when the door opens. He jerks and nearly hits the wall on the other side. “Don't break anything. And besides, ain't like you have something I haven't seen even if I could see you which I can't and don't want to. Clothes are on the sink. Don't waste much more water or I'm going to come in and drag you out done or not so I suggest hurrying up.”

With that the other withdraws leaving Nathaniel both relieved and a just a tiny bit insulted. But he pushes that as far away as he can as he does a quick finish and turns the water off not willing to see if Bobo was serious. He has a sneaking suspicion that the man has absolutely zero on the humor scale where he is concerned.

A quick towel dry and he gazes warily at the clothing there that clearly belonged to the male who was about 6' easily which made him half a foot taller than Nate himself. This was going to be extremely awkward. Not to mention he really just isn't sure about wearing anything that belonged to the man even if it did fit.

He's still standing there contemplating with the towel securely around his waist when the door opens again startling him. He steps back and swallows at the sight of the other. “I'm not...”

“Dressed,” Bobo finishes, “I can clearly see that. You gonna, you know, get decent or you gonna wander around in a towel?”

Nate swallows once, twice, and then a third time before saying, “I really don't think those are going to fit.”

“The pants? Probably not. But you can manage boxers and a shirt can't you? Honestly, why are humans such prudes still? I'm not interested in anything you actually have so...you know, just put something on that's not wet and get out of my bathroom. You have three minutes.”

And the door would close leaving him feeling more off-kilter and hurt which was ridiculous because he didn't even know this guy. But he quickly gets into the boxers and the muscle-shirt which is less comfortable than he'd like but he was definitely not as muscled as Bobo. He runs a hand back through his hair and slides his glasses back on before doing as bade and stepping out. He wants to make a catty remark but the other watching him almost daring him from where he's sitting on a small couch doesn't make him feel like it'll do anything but get him into trouble. “Would it be too much to ask to get my clothes washed and dried so I can actually maybe get something in my size?” he ventures instead.

“Oh, you mean instead of wandering around Purgatory in that? I think it's very iconic.” The sarcastic amusement rankles his nerves pretty badly but Nate is very sure if he takes up the verbal bait it's going to devolve into something he's not going to be able to handle.

“Please?” he decides trying to keep his tone as far from how he's actually feeling which is close to snapping back, “I do not feel at all comfortable like this.”

“And your comfort is my business because...”

Really, there was no reasoning with him was there? Especially when he was in a mood to be a sarcastic ass. Nate just knows a losing fight when he's in one and makes his way to the bench before sinking onto it. “What...do we do about all of this?” he finally asks not looking at the other, “I mean...clearly this...isn't what you want.”

“Really? I wasn't aware of that.”

He hates how he tenses at the sharp tone aimed at him because he was sure any sign of being “weaker” than Bobo was just going to end up with him using it against him but there was an underlying threat that he couldn't ignore; a promise of very real violence if he wasn't extremely careful. “I'm trying to find somewhere in the middle here. I don't know you, hell I don't know where I am. Could you please just...work with me?”

“Work with you? Is that what you want? If you wanted someone to hand-hold you then you are really in the wrong place for that. I am a demon. And I don't like you. At all. So here's the thing; we're going to get this fixed and I'm going to get rid of you at the quickest it can be managed. While I have to put up with you; you are going to just shut up and do what I tell you when I tell you.”

So, that's how it was going to go was it? Parts of him couldn't really blame Bobo; he seemed to very much not like anyone encroaching on his freedom. But there was so much that Nate didn't know and he hated being out of the loop. “I just want...”

And that's all it would take to have the other in his space, eyes going from blue to demonic red and a guttural snarl of, “I thought I made it very clear that what you want doesn't fucking matter! Keep talking and I'm going to remove your tongue from your mouth, do you understand?!” making him whimper and flinch back though he cannot get far. When he doesn't respond fast enough there comes a harsher, “I asked you a question so you damn well better answer me!”

“Y-yes,” he manages, “Y-yes, I got it.”

He releases him roughly before stalking to the bathroom and slamming the door. It takes longer than Nate likes to feel safe enough to breathe again. He pulls his knees closer and presses his face into them. He doesn't cry, thankfully, his nerves are too shot for even that but he finds himself shaking uncontrollably and wondering how in the name of whoever he was supposed to get through dealing with the other.


End file.
